


Connected

by Emma_Lightwood_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After episode 2 season 2, Herondale now (We should fix that), M/M, You Are Not Your Own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Lightwood_Bane/pseuds/Emma_Lightwood_Bane
Summary: Magnus and Jace talk after the switch and Jace finding out he is a Herondale. Magnus talks to him about Will and his family.I added something different, I hope you like it.





	Connected

Magnus arrived at the Institute only to find that his dear boyfriend was in a meeting. He was going to go home and fix some clients demands but he decided to wait around until the meeting was over. Wondering around the institute he heard the sound of training and decided to check it out. He turning the corner and saw Jace having a fight with a sparring stick and a boxing bag.  
Magnus walked to man and smiled, “Having fun there Herondale?” Jace stopped what he was doing and looked at the warlock, “Hey Magnus, how are you?” Magnus nodded, “I’m good. Well better,” he said sadly. “I am so sorry you had to go through that Magnus.” Magnus shook his head, “it wasn’t your fault.” Magnus looked at the spars and at Jace, “Need a sparring partner?” Jace looked a bit shocked, “You can spar?” Magnus nodded and grabbed a stick in his hand and turning it in his hand a couple times before launching himself at Jace. Jace managed to just dodge the hits and attempted to hit back but he wasn’t good enough for the warlock. He finally lost after a couple minutes and landed square on the ground. Magnus offered his hand and pulled him back up.   
“You should be proud to be a Herondale. I can’t say much for Imogen, but some of my greatest friends were from that family,” Magnus said putting his spar down and sitting down himself. “Can you tell me about them?” Jace asked sitting next to the low-key spar king. “Will, he reminds me so much of you, but oddly looks like Alec,” he said chuckling, “His parabatai, Jem, they couldn’t be stopped those two and they loved each other so much. He was one of my best friends, I loved him dearly. After that, I followed the Herondale line, your mother before she died.” Magnus stopped for a second and looked at the blonde, “You’re my God son, Jace. When you all died, I was so sad, that was the end of a family line and I didn’t know what to think of that.” Jace looked in shock, “What about Imogen…Or Grandma rather.” Magnus chuckled at this, “We have a mutual understanding, and all the Herondale’s knew what that family means to me, Imogen just sees me as a family friend.” Jace nods and quickly hugs Magnus, the warlock smiled slightly and hugged him back. “I am so happy to see you alive Jace, you will do this family proud.” Jace smiled with pride and wraps his hand around the ring around his neck. “Do you mind if I look at that?” Magnus asked pointing at the ring. Jace nodded and offered it to him, Magnus inspected it and smiled a bit. “See the mark there? Will was having a fight with a demon and scratched the ring right there, he cried because he didn’t want to ruin said perfection,” Magnus said with a giggle. “This was Will’s?” Jace asked. “Yep, and I think it’s best that you take care of it.” Jace smiled and nodded, “With my life.”   
A couple seconds later Alec came into the training room to see his Parabatai and Boyfriend talking on the floor. Before Alec could get closer, Magnus and Jace looked at him and smiled. Magnus got up and hugged him and Alec gave him a quick peck on the lips. “What were you talking about?” He asked the two men. “Nothing,” they said in unison. “How was the meeting?” Magnus asked. “Really great, we got a lot done and I am happy. Are you ready to go home?” Alec asked. “Yeah, let’s go.”   
“See ya, Jace!” Alec and Magnus both called out. “Wait!” Jace yelled. The two boys stopped and looked at the blonde man. “Take care of each other, love each other. I am so glad you too have each other,” Jace said with a smile on his face. Alec smiled and went to his Parabatai and gave him the biggest hug he could offer, and all of them were happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave Kudos and a Comment if you liked it


End file.
